


There are certain decisions that are too stupid even for a Florida Woman, and this is sure as hell one of those times

by Princesslego995



Series: The Troublemakers. What crimes will they commit? [1]
Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Ally please you have a fever, F/F, Sharonne being overprotective, Sick Ally, Sickfic, she loves her girlfriend so goddamn much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: This came from a prompt I found on Tumblr!"Person A wakes up incredibly sick, but through a fever-induced haze, still tries to get ready for work/school despite Person B's protests before B basically has to hold A to stop them from running off."
Relationships: Sharonne Ryan/Ally Gator, Troublemakers - Relationship
Series: The Troublemakers. What crimes will they commit? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126742
Kudos: 1





	There are certain decisions that are too stupid even for a Florida Woman, and this is sure as hell one of those times

The sun was just coming up when Ally's alarm went off. Reluctantly opening their eyes, they smiled upon the sight before them. Sharonne had little spooned last night, and there she was, sleeping soundly right next to them, undisturbed and peaceful. Ally smiled and covered Sharonne with the blanket before reluctantly, yet gently, removing her girlfriend's arms from around her midsection and getting out of bed, feeling like absolute hell but brushed it off.

"Binneas....?" Sharonne asked groggily, her eyes half-lidded, threatening to close again at any moment.

"I didn't mean to wake you.." Ally said, their voice unnaturally raspy.

"You didn't....but why are you up already?" Sharonne asked, still evidently sleepy.

"Sugar Nugget, you know I have a lot of matches today." Ally replied sweetly.

"But I wanna cuddle..." Sharonne "whined," reaching for her girlfriend.

"Tell you what!" Ally said with surprisingly low energy. "I'll let you give me a...a...." Ally wasn't able to finish their sentence as they went into a violent coughing fit, effectively removing any sleepiness still lingering in Sharonne.

"Not like that, you're not!" Sharonne sat up urgently before feeling her girlfriend's forehead, which was burning up. "You have got a fever, Ally! I'll call the association for you and tell them you can't come today."

"But I have to!....." Ally whined weakly as Sharonne tucked them back into bed.

"No." Sharonne replied. "I am not letting you leave the house when you're sick." Sharonne was being firm, but Ally knew that it was because she cared.

"But I'm fine!" Ally's voice got weaker with every sentence spoken. And Sharonne was about to respond before Ally sneezed and went into another coughing fit. "And I'll prove it!" They suddenly jumped out of bed, running downstairs and trying to get out the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Sharonne quickly ran after them, blocking the front door as Ally collapsed from their fever.

"I'm...really fine though...." Ally said, their face red from blush. Or maybe that was their fever.

"In case you haven't noticed, mo cheann luachmhar, you didn't even get a chance to tie your hair back before your symptoms showed. You're still in your pajamas, so am I, you're burning up, you're sick." Sharonne said matter-of-factly yet caringly, running her fingers through Ally's coarse bedhead. "I'm calling in for both of us."

"Fine..." Ally said before falling asleep. Sharonne smiled and carried her girlfriend back up to their shared bedroom, tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead before getting under the covers herself.

"Is breá liom tú, Ally." Sharonne said before silently pulling out her phone and texting the association, half-lying that they were both sick and couldn't make it today. Sharonne felt Ally's still overheated forehead one more time before wrapping her arms around them protectively and joining her s/o in the land of slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> "Binneas" translates to "Sweetheart"  
> "Is breá liom tú freisin, Ally" translates to "I love you too, Ally."  
> "Mo cheann luachmhar" translates to "My precious one"


End file.
